1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, such as a full color printer adapted to use an electrophotographic system. Particularly, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that includes air flow channels for the removal, from the interior of the image forming apparatus, of undesirable operational byproducts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, filters for the removal of undesirable operational byproducts, such as ozone, have been provided for exhaust systems of image forming apparatuses to cleanse the air discharged from the apparatuses, and to remove, or to reduce, irritating emissions and odors carried by the discharged air. Recently, however, since there has been an increase in the number of requests for a more comfortable office environment, a corresponding demand has arisen for exhaust filters that can highly effectively perform the removal function.
To satisfy this demand, the use of a plurality of filters has been proposed, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 11-161121 and No. 2000-330435. Further, as is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 6-317, to improve the performance of a filter, the air flow directed toward the effective portion of the filter is equalized. In addition, as something that directly influences office environment, there is a proposal, promulgated in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 10-10771, according to which an air cleaner is attached to the exterior of a copier, such as to the lower portion of the sorter.
However, when the performance required of a filter is increased, as in the conventional case, the quantity of byproducts discharged within a range that conforms to environmental regulations varies, depending on the conditions governing the usage of the image forming apparatus. Therefore, in accordance with such conditions that govern the usage of an image forming apparatus, the concentration of byproducts around the periphery of the apparatus will fluctuate. It is preferable, therefore, that this fluctuation be reduced, in order to satisfactorily cope with future environmental regulation standards, which are expected to be stricter.
On the other hand, according to another conventional arrangement for which an air cleaner is provided, increased space for installing the image forming apparatus is required.
It is preferable, therefore, that a large space not be required for the installation of an image forming apparatus, and that, regardless of the conditions governing its use, the concentration of the byproducts discharged into its peripheral area be reduced.